<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait, That's Not Salt? by Strikeslip_Fault</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348087">Wait, That's Not Salt?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikeslip_Fault/pseuds/Strikeslip_Fault'>Strikeslip_Fault</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Home Cooking, M/M, No Beta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikeslip_Fault/pseuds/Strikeslip_Fault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi gets sick and the entire theater panics except for one. Enter Juza, the man who would help Omi while he was sick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Omi/Hyoudou Juuza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait, That's Not Salt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a cute story about Juza taking care of his sick boyfriend. Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The human body works in a mysterious way. Half the theater seemed to be unable to get sick, while the other half dealt with sickness and illness whenever there was any temperature change. Tasuku &amp; Kumon, the residential health nuts would offer workout or diets that would help with that, but most would just test their fates with sickness. Omi would also volunteer to help out, creating specific meals or snacks that were rich in vitamins, nutritious, and often better than what any of them could eat.<br/><br/>Until one day, they heard Omi cough. <br/><br/>It was a subtle cough, but it caused ripples in the theater. The rumor started off as a cough and by the time it reached Misumi on the roof, it was an incurable disease. Without Omi, who would cook? Sure Tsuzuru could make basic dishes, and others could hop in having supported themselves prior, but the boys were not prepared to spend at minimum a week without their personal chef. Izumi volunteered to incorporate oranges into her curry as a solution, and chaos broke out. Tenma  started to whine about how he couldn’t go back to just curry, Hisoka asked about the marshmallows, and Yuki sighed, not surprised the currian would offer her cooking...prowess? If you could call it that.</p>
<p>Within a week, Omi’s cough worsened to the point he had to be bedridden. What had started as a cold had fully evolved to some type of fever or flu. Taichi had to swap rooms so he would not also become a carrier and infect the theater, which left Omi lonely. Most would offer to visit but he would refuse, saying he’d feel guilty if he got anyone else sick. Juza, aware of what it was like to be a loner, did what he could to make Omi still feel connected. Most days, he would text or call Omi, but when he sounded extremely sad, he’d plant himself in front of Omi’s door and the two would talk from the crack of the door.<br/><br/>Since Omi banned others from visiting him while he was sick, feeding him also became an issue. Izumi kept true to her promise and made curry for the theater but Juza didn’t think that was the best option for a sick man. Before Izumi could offer a bowl for Omi, Juza donned Omi’s signature apron before pulling out pots and pans. The theater looked over curious, some from their bowls of curry to see what Juza was doing. According to Kumon, Juza had horrific taste buds that stemmed from their mother’s cooking so they watched curiously to see what he was planning to do.</p>
<p>Fishing out the required ingredients, at least from what he remembered, Juza quietly got to making Omi’s popular chicken noodle soup. He made sure to add chicken stock, salt, pepper, chicken, and chopped up a few vegetables. Unfortunately, Juza was not as skilled at the knife as Omi so he nicked himself a few times, quietly cursing as he added the veggies into the boiling broth. A few of the younger members of the troupe watched curiously while Izumi broke the silence.<br/><br/>“Hey Juza, what got you in the cooking mood?” She was not offended by what he was doing, just curious. <br/><br/>“Can’t you tell Izumi. He’s cooking for Omi! Not everyone can eat your curry everyday.” Yuki cut in rolling his eyes at how obvious a question she could ask.</p>
<p>“Fufu...dressed like that, you would think he was a wife studiously working in the kitchen.” Azumi chipped in enjoying the antics of the theater.<br/><br/>“Omi’s sick...so I figured I’d pay him back.” Juza looked away, embarrassed being called a wife. He knew Omi dealt with a lot of mom comments, and just brushed it off. Maybe he was more okay or was just comfortable in his identity but being compared to such a feminine role confused Juza. He kept quiet as the rest of the theater discussed whether they should give Juza any additional requests, especially the ones who went out of their way to call him wife-san. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After a half hour, he was confident his broth was perfect for Omi. Pouring the soup into two bowls, Juza grabbed two spoons as he made his way towards Omi’s room. He left to a raucous applause as well as a few <em> “Good lucks” </em> almost as if they were giving him away at a wedding. He made a promise to himself, as he exited the room, to never cook in front of the entire troupe again. When he made it to Omi’s room, he readjusted the soup bowls to knock before he made his way in. What greeted him was his boyfriend coughing into his hand as he extended one hand to push Juza out of his room.</p>
<p>The room...had seen better. There were clothes strewn everywhere and both trash cans were filled to the brim with tissues. Most of the destruction seemed to be on Omi’s side. It looked like he was courteous even when sick, leaving Taichi's side almost spotless, aside from the normal Taichi disarray. Juza could also see what appeared to be a pile of clothes that resembled a bed. He assumed Omi used that as a bed for the first few days when he was too weak to climb the ladder. He scowled a little, wishing he was aware that Omi was that weak, because he would’ve intervened earlier.<br/><br/>“Juza...no...you shouldn’t be in here.” As much as Omi wanted to try to fight his boyfriend in his room, he was still too weak and could only wave him away. <br/><br/>“You need to eat. I brought you soup.” He lifted the soup up to Omi’s bed waiting for Omi to grasp it. Seeing how weak his boyfriend was that he was unable to handle the soup himself, Juza took one bowl of soup and awkwardly climbed the ladder into Taichi’s bed. When he reached the top, he scooted his way to the head of Omi’s bed. Realizing what Juza was doing, he readjusted himself, lifting himself until his back was to the wall. He now laid against the wall next to Juza, smelling the strong scent of broth and poultry.</p>
<p>Juza waited until Omi was comfortable before he placed Omi’s soup in his lap. Seeing he was strong enough to lift a spoon, Juza placed his bowl on Taichi’s table to clean up Omi’s room. Juza did what he could to disinfect the place, collecting all the clothes into one hamper and disposing of all tissues. He listened in as he heard Omi slowly but steadily eat the soup made for him. Not hearing any complaints, Juza continued with his task until he was certain Omi’s sleeping situation was a lot better. As he looked up, he saw Omi grinning down at him, soup bowl nearly empty.<br/><br/>“Juza, thank you so much for taking care of me while I was sick. I hope I didn’t burden you too much.” <br/><br/>“Besides the wife comments from the troupe, it wasn’t really that hard.” Juza's face scrunched up again, confused why cooking was a feminine task. People had to eat right?</p>
<p>“Oh? Wife to who? Were they talking about me? Well you do look cute in my apron.” Omi began to laugh before it turned into another coughing fit. Juza looked down to see Omi’s apron still wrapped around him. He was tempted to take it off and throw it on the ground, but that would defeat all the cleaning he did.<br/><br/>“Hm...if we were to get married, how would we handle last names? Also, does that mean you’re signing up to do all the house tasks?” Omi grinned as he teased Juza, watching him get flustered the more Omi talked about their future live. <br/><br/>“I’m glad the soup is working. This is the most I’ve heard you talk in a while.” Juza tried to change the topic back to what caused him to enter, going to sit at Taichi’s table to eat his soup. <br/><br/>“It is...but Juza...when you meant to add salt, did you add sugar?” As Juza place the first spoonful of soup in his mouth, he was greeted with the oddest combination of sweet and pepper. He cringed a bit but after a second sip, he decided he liked the flavor… <br/><br/>“I...might’ve?” Juza could only shake his head at such a careless mistake. He thought he had replicated Omi’s recipe down to the writing but as always, he messed something up.<br/><br/>“It was a unique taste to say the least. But I still appreciate all that you have done for me. I really can’t wait until we can spend our time with each other like this everyday.” Omi grinned a bit as his body tilted to the left a bit. It appeared eating and laughing had taken all the energy from him again. Juza quickly scarfed down his soup, coughing a bit at the clumps of sugar before he climbed on Omi’s bed. </p>
<p>He helped Omi get comfortable in bed again, taking the bowl away. As he left, he kissed Omi on the top of his head. His head was a bit too hot, and it appeared he broke through the worst parts of his fever. Sitting in the room until he heard Omi start to quietly snore, Juza collected the dishes, making sure to exit as quietly as possible.<br/><br/>Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to be married. Especially once the two of them were living together. He couldn’t help but think who would cook or whether the two of them would rotate. For now, he’d definitely let Omi handle the kitchen but maybe he could clean the house as a thank you. There were roles both of them could fulfill and there was no need to gender code them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And in the cliche of manga, Juza got sick the week after and Omi tended after him too &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>